Alone
by Belle-Cuddy
Summary: Et si elle  était revenu après avoir rompu , qu'est ce que ça aurait donné


Seule avec son amour

Il ne ressentait plus que le vide et la désolation, elle était parti. Son oxygène , sa drogue , sa vicodin avait mis fin à leurs histoire qu'ils avaient mis vingt sept ans à construire en à peine 10 minutes .Cela ne pouvait pas se stopper comme ça , non il ne pouvais pas y croire. Il la regarda partir, debout, le regard mélancolique et absent comme dans un état second. Cuddy rentra chez elle, les yeux humides et le cœur lourd. Elle avait rompu avec House, son homme, le seul capable de lire en elle tel un livre ouvert et de la faire vibrait avec une intensité sans pareil. Sans le vouloir, elle repensa à leur dernier baisé et une boule lui monta à la gorge, sentant les larmes venir elle s'assit sur une chaise et les laissa couler sans rien retenir. Elle avait commis une grosse erreur, son cœur le lui hurlait mais maintenant il était trop tard elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, elle espérait secrètement qu'il vienne la voir pour lui demander une seconde chance ou simplement l'embrasser pour toute effacer. Les perles salées dévalèrent le long de ses joues pendant qu'elle se traitait mentalement d'idiote, elle le laisser tomber au moment , où celui-ci avait chuté. Pendant ce temps, House, lui se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris le tube orange entre ses doigts et le fixa tout en cherchant une bonne raison de ne pas l'ouvrir et gober deux pilules, après tout maintenant qu'avait il à perdre ? Rien, sa seule raison de ne pas replonger s'appelait Lisa Cuddy et elle ne voulait plus de lui. À cet instant, il se sentait faible et démunie, comment une femme pouvait elle avoir autant d'emprise sur lui, qui se targuait d'avoir un cœur de pierre. L'homme n'est qu'une faible créature se dit-il.

Deux âmes amoureuse en perdition, complémentaire. Différente au loin mais si ressemblante au fond

Il continua de fixer les gélules, elle continua de fixer sa tasse fumante sans vraiment la voir.

Deux regards perdus dans l'horizon troublés par la tempête régnant à l'intérieure d'eux-même

La douleur à sa jambe le tirailla et il avala les 2 pilules en soupirant, cessant toute lutte contre cette petite voix qui lui hurlé de jeter ses gélules pendant que celle-ci bu une gorgée de son thé espérant ainsi oublier que maintenant, elle était seule. Il fermèrent les yeux de nouveau assailli par leurs souvenirs . L'arôme du thé se rependit dans sa bouche, chatouillant doucement ses papilles tandis que la vicodin commençait à se répandre dans son corps. Un ans et demi d'abstention et de lutte réduit à néant, il jeta un regard vers la porte espérant la voir arriver mais rien ,il lâcha un rire amère , à quoi s'attendait il ? À la voir débarquer en lui disant qu'elle regrettait son geste, un pauvre idiot échappa de ses lèvres et il se leva pour ensuite se diriger vers son piano où il s'assit en laissant courir ses doigts sur les touches, dans un simple effleurement. Il n'avait plus que la musique pour combler ce vide qu'elle avait crée

(écouter avec ça, c'est le morceau qu'il joue : .com/watch?v=w4PxjlOewk8)

Tout doucement il caressa les touche, fermant les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner du son. Ses gestes lui rappelai lorsqu'il effleurait le corps de sa Lisa qu'il considérait comme le plus beau et précieux des instrument . Il continua de jouer , laissant apparaître à jour des émotions qu'il ne pouvait transmettre qu'en musique. Mélancolie et tristesse. La mélodie s'intensifia pour devenir plus forte, plus puissante, comme lorsqu'ils s'engueulaient pour des consultations ou autres, cela ressemblait à un affront, une bataille où l'adversaire possédé une force dans le regard , une force quasi-indestructible et inébranlable. Le rythme s'accéléra pour remplacer cette colère par la passion, cette passion qu'ils mettaient dans chacun de leurs ébats, notamment quand tout en se fixant d'un regard tendre et enflammé ,l'autre cherchait à reprendre le dessus. Dévorante et enivrante, un peu comme son odeur après tout .Une larme roula sur la joue rugueuse du diagnosticien en repensant à ses moments puis ses mains ralentir de nouveau pour laisser place à un rythme doux emprunt de tristesse et d'espoir, l'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau passer ses mains dans ses doux cheveux d'ébène , l'embrasser ou simplement de la tenir à nouveau dans ses bras. Il soupira en gardant les yeux clos, s'imprégnant de cette mélodie si mélancolique mais tellement emplie d'espérance. Il mis fin à la musique doucement, presque à regrets , une fin à double sens probablement. Lisa de l'autre côte de la porte laissa une larme roulé , dieu que cette mélodie était belle mais si triste, cette tristesse la frappa en plein cœur, la sienne se dit elle, celle qui ne se permettait de transmette qu'en musique. Elle ne bougea pas et se contenta d'écouter, à travers ça House faisait passer bien plus de chose qu'avec de simple mots. Elle devait lui parler, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, elle ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça . Il lui était complémentaire et vitale, ses mains , sa bouche, son regard. Lui tout simplement. Elle inspira un grand coup lorsque une nouvelle mélodie fit son apparition. Une mélodie douce et tendre mais toujours aussi triste, elle décida d'ouvrir la porte doucement pour ne pas l'interrompre et pénétra dans l'appartement où seule la musique troublée le silence qui y régnait. Lisa le regarda jouait ne sachant pas trop comment lui faire signe de sa présence, à cet instant il semblait si distant , loin très loin d'elle ,absorbé par ses notes et dans son monde. House se stoppa et murmura un vague que faite vous là ? Elle le regarda, surprise. Comment avait il su qu'elle était là? N'ayant aucune envie de l'affronter il resta de dos et ne bougea pas_, _le fait qu'il la vouvoie était déjà mauvais signe mais elle ne lâcherai pas. Elle devait récupérer son homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle n'ait plus aucune chance.

_Je … je voulais te parler …_

Il se retourna et la fixa dans les yeux, aussitôt il eut envie de la serrer contre lui en voyant ses yeux rougis et ses cheveux en bataille mais s'abstint et se contenta de lancer un simple

Si tu veux que je parte il n'y à aucun problème c'est ce que je comptais faire de toute façon

Son regard se bloqua dans le sien et un immense froid s'installa, non il ne pouvait pas partir, il fallait qu'elle le résonne, il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

_Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?_

Il se contenta de se lever et de se rapprocher d'elle pour bientôt n'être séparés que par une dizaine de centimètres , il posa sa main sur sa joue, délicatement.

- Lisa, tu sais très bien pourquoi... Je ne pourrais pas travailler à tes côtés en résistant constamment à l'envie de t'embrasser et de te toucher, tu n'as peut être plus de sentiment pour mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Ils se fixèrent. Elle, choquée, lui simplement triste. Elle baisse le regard ne sachant quoi dire après cette simple mais explicite déclaration, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et vite

Donc je réitère ma question, que fais tu là ?

Il retira sa main en une caresse sans pour autant détacher son regard du sien.

_- Je voulais te parler , de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai compris le message pas besoin de me le répéter

Son ton se fit plus froid et il continua de la fixer sans ciller, elle se sentait ouverte face à ses yeux, comme si il pouvait lire en elle d'un simple regard

_Non je voulais te dire que ..._

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et décida de trouver un autre moyen. Words don't matter, action matter Elle rapprocha son visage et captura ses lèvres, il ne réagi pas de suite puis sa langue vint chercher sa compagne pour entamer un tango enflammé. Le baisé devint passionné et ardant, il logea une de ses main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa joue. Le temps semblait s'arrêter ,il s'embrassèrent comme si cela était la première fois , le monde aurait pu s'écrouler qu'ils ne s'en sauraient pas rendus compte. Il la repoussa , à bout de souffle en plantant son regard dans le sien et lâcha d'une voix énervé :

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là ? Un coup tu me dis que je ne suis qu'un drogué égocentrique et un coup tu m'embrasses, ça t'amuse de jouer comme ça avec moi ? Tu me dégoute Lisa , tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de moi comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de rompre puis ensuite venir m'embrasser comme ça , comme si de rien n'était. Ça va peut être te surprendre mais je suis pas un bibelot qu'on prends , qu'on utilise puis qu'on repose et qu'ensuite on réutilise plus tard lorsque l'on en a envie. Tu peux repartir chez toi de toute façon j'ai repris de la vicodin, après tous pourquoi je n'en reprendrais pas, ce n'est pas comme si je étais seul .

Elle le fixa, anéantie.

_Tu as repris de la vicodin , sérieusement ? _

Il la regarda , droit dans les yeux ayant envie de la prendre contre lui et passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme il adorait le faire quand ils étaientencore ensemble. Sa tristesse se transforma en colère lorsqu'il se remémora leur rupture

OUI ! Et qu'est-ce-que cela peut te faire vu que l'on n'est plus ensemble ? Si j'ai envie de replonger je replonge , si j'ai envie de partir très loin d'ici je partirai très loin d'ici, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi , AUCUN !

Il prononça ses mots avec dureté et violence , la frappant ainsi de plein fouet. La pièce s'électrifia et la tension se fit palpable. Ils s'étaient entrain de se perde , et ça, malgré le fais qu'ils soient fait l'un pour l'autre. Certain appelleraient cela des âmes sœurs d'autre la femme de sa vie ou encore l'homme de sa vie mais tous cela revenait à dire que l'un allez avec l'autre. Ils se regardèrent intensément et le ton monta encore plus lorsque Cuddy lui cria dessus

_Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?_

Elle laissa échapper un rire lugubre puis déclara d'une voix forte

_Ça me fais que je peux pas laisser l'homme auquel je tiens le plus se détruire sans réagir !_

Je reste simplement celui que j'ai toujours étais , tiens donc ça serai pas toi par hasard qui m'aurais dit : Je ne veux pas que tu changes . Bizarre hein, je sent comme une once d'hypocrisie dans l'air , serais du à un mensonge d'une certaine Lisa Cuddy? Mais si ! Maintenant sort d'ici.

La tension dans la pièce était à son comble , leurs regards se mêlèrent puis soudain tous s'accéléra , elle fini plaquée contre le mur à retirer la chemise de son partenaire pendant que celui-ci lui dévora les lèvres tout en se collant à elle. Une chemise puis un haut volèrent dans la pièce , les deux amants emprunt de passion se dirigèrent vers la chambre , disséminant les affaires de l'autre un peu partout dans la maison tous en faisant tomber quelques malheureux objets qui avaient eut la malchance de se trouver sur le chemin. Cuddy le plaqua contre le mur en croquant sa lèvre avec passion et sensualité pendant que House s'évertuer à combler les cuisses et les fesses de la brunette de caresse. Le dominé redevint dominant et il la plaqua contre le mur opposé en glissant son genoux entre les cuisse de sa belle en l'embrassant dans le cou de baisé fiévreux, un gémissement féminin se fit entendre et elle le poussa pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre, désireuse. Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de coude , ne voulant plus la lâcher puis il l'entraina sur le lit et la fit tomber doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Il vint se positionner au dessus d'elle et caressa sa cuisse du bout du doigt. Son corps redevenait un piano sous ses doigts, doucement il pianota dessus, ses gémissement étaient comme une douce mélodie, le résultat d'une partition imaginaire sans faute, Leurs langues se mêlèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, dansant une danse enflammé et fougueuse puis ils ne firent plus qu'un, s'unissant dans un acte intime et charnel emportés par la sensualité et la colère.

Un coup de rein , un gémissement.

Un sourire féminin et une reprise de pouvoir.

- Dominatrice

_- Toujours …_

Même le sexe avec eux restait une lutte. Toujours à essayer de dompter l'autre dans un combat acharné puis l'apogée viens et deux nom résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Ils se regardèrent , essoufflés, la respiration anarchique. Elle viens posée sa tête sur son torse et c'est tous naturellement qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa hanche. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de se fixer en se parlant indirectement. Elle ferma les yeux exténuée physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement après cette soirée, il la regarda s'endormir avec un sourire triste aux lèvres, il effleura sa joue du bout du doigt profitant de se dernier moment avec elle. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla , seule,avec deux feuille à côté d'elle. Une boule se forma dans son ventre et la peur l'assailli, elle trouva une lettre de démission et son cœur se serra en faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine , elle senti ses yeux d'humidifiés et elle pris la seconde lettre. Dès les premiers mots ses larmes dévalèrent.

_« Tu vois sunshine , tes paroles mon fais réfléchir et tu as raison,je suis un con égocentrique mais pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie je vais faire quelque chose qui te seras bénéfique c'est à dire partir très loin de toi. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver , refais ta vie , trouves toi un mari qui te fera plein d'enfant et surtout , oublies moi._

_Ps: Il y a une chose que j'aurais du te dire bien plus souvent, je t'aime»_

Elle se retrouvait seule , son cœur était parti avec le seul homme qu'elle pouvait aimé. Il l'avait laissé ,elle et son amour .


End file.
